Shopping for Something Soft
by Teyerin
Summary: Jack's looking for a birthday gift, finding more than he bargained for. Rated T for implied romantic overtones.


Combined two challenges again: 'Shopping' from the Law and Order 100, and "Something Soft" from the Firefly board...

As usual, own nothing in the realm of Wolf - just the so-called plot...

Shopping for Something Soft

_In America, through pressure of conformity, there is freedom of choice, but nothing to choose from._

_**Peter Ustinov**__** (1921 - 2004)**_

Jack McCoy picked up the robe, looked at it then put it back.

If there was anything he'd pay top dollar for, it would be for an instructor who could explain the insanity of shopping, the 'cattle-like' attitudes of consumers and why things as simple as a card didn't seem to satisfy anymore.

That wasn't what frustrated him though as he wove in and out of the crowd of shoppers who were more like vultures, given this store's grand opening and ridiculously low prices. It was the idea of trying to find 'the perfect item.'

No sooner had he dodged the last of the door greeters and a persistent perfume pusher just a few doors down, he ran into someone – literally.

"Jack?"

He steadied the other person, trying to get his bearings before processing the voice let alone the owner of it. "Jamie?"

The young judge chuckled. "Somehow, this would be the _last_ place I'd expect to see you."

"You and me both," he said looking for any refuge. "In case my daughter requests one, this might be sufficient evidence for a 730 hearing."

Jamie laughed even more. "You weren't trying to find her a birthday gift in _there_ were you?"

"If I were," he deadpanned, "I should have been able to find a straight-jacket in my size, right?"

Jamie followed his lead as they went towards the exit that led to the outdoor shopping area, Jamie slipping her arm into his.

"Oh, really, Jack. There's only one kind of leather jacket that does you justice."

"Well, if I may, you're looking quite stunning in your black robes of late. Congratulations, belatedly given."

Jamie smiled. "Rumor has it you finally took the big chair, so, belated congrats your way, too. Out of curiosity, what exactly were you trying to find?"

Jack let out a sigh. "I know you won't laugh." She nodded in confirmation. "I'm trying to find a birthday gift for Danielle."

"You've always been a sweetheart about that, Jack. I still have all the flowers you gave me."

He made a face. "That would be a grand total of two, I believe."

Jamie nodded again. "And they're on my desk at home. Katie keeps eyeing them, but she knows they're mine. Somehow, I wouldn't have figured you to go in _there_ to find something for Melnick of all people."

Jack shook his head. "I know, I know. It's just…this is one of those _milestone_ birthdays and…" While it made sense on the way over to this mall, it didn't make sense now. "We've known each other for practically thirty years, Jamie, and I'm still discovering new things about her."

Jamie smiled. "And to think we've known each other a while, too and you still surprise me. Would you care for any help in finding the perfect gift?"

He thought about that. "I don't want to take away from your day's plans."

"Katie's at camp and then a sleepover with friends, so this is more like my selfish day so to speak. Besides, David and I have an unwritten rule when it comes to my gifts." She paused as she took in the look Jack gave her. "I find it first, he buys it second."

Jack laughed. "Maybe if Shelley and I did that with Rebecca Erin when she was growing up, neither of us would have dreaded the 'return trip for returns' bit."

--

"Clothing's a bit too personal, as if you're almost saying that their sense of fashion deserves changing," Jamie said. "I once had a friend buy me a pair of jeans she swore I'd love. Of course, had she bothered paying attention to all those times we ever went out, she should have known I'd _never_ be caught dead in what she bought me."

"How'd you go about it?" he asked, offering her a French fry.

Jamie shrugged, accepting the offer. "I put on my best poker face, my worst sincere voice, said thanks, then promptly traded them in for something a bit more….realistic about a month later."

"There'd be nothing to change regarding Danielle's sense of style. I'd just never be able to afford it." Before she could ask, Jack added, "Same goes for shoes, even if I were looking at something as out of place for her as say…tennis shoes."

"I wouldn't recommend you try to find her a perfume, either," Jamie said.

Jack gave her a wry smile. "Let me guess – someone bought something for you because of the celebrity's name on it."

Jamie shook her head. "Worse. She bought me something that nearly killed me. Oh, did I mention, I never wear perfume for that 'minor' allergy reason, either?"

It was Jack's turn to shake his head. "With friends like that, who says you have enemies as a judge?"

"Have you thought about a piece of jewelry?" Jamie tilted her head in the direction of a shop on the corner. "You know, something simple yet meaningful?"

He thought about that. Given that Danielle's taste in jewelry was equivalent to her choices in clothes and shoes that seemed like the next impossible venture. "I confess, I've never cared for diamonds, given the true costs. Pearls…I know that's how the 'underwater world works' and yet… I could consider it, I suppose."

Jamie shrugged. "Nothing says you have to go with something like that, either." She propped her chin on her hands. "I know what I know about Danielle mostly professionally. What could you use to describe her personally?"

Jack thought about that a moment. There were many ways he could describe his best friend, his frequent adversary. Which words would work best – that proved to be a challenge. "She's quite the dogmatic believer, Jamie. Even as we faced off on the last few cases together, it was the _cause_ that drove her, then the client – with that ever present hope that somewhere the twain shall meet."

Jamie laughed and then shared a few cases she presided over where Melnick was present.

"Yet, she's more than her work, Jamie. Danielle makes it a point to enjoy a healthy portion of life while she does what she does."

"Unlike someone you see in the mirror, perhaps?" Jamie offered gently. "Well, have you tried going out on a date with her? Take her to a play or an opera or something you two can enjoy?"

Jack pursed his lips as he wrapped up their lunch remains; all the better to remove any projectiles from Jamie's reach. "Well, there was the motor-cross show coming up-."

"Jack!"

He smiled as he gave her a hand up and they made their way in the direction of the jeweler's. "I could try that, but that last for only a day or an evening," he said.

"The memories last longer," Jamie reminded him. "And if the show or play in question has a soundtrack available, that could be a small token."

He nodded. That could work, he supposed. The problem was, her CD collection was as extensive as his album collection. To find out what was missing would take a conscientious, note-taking detective who could slip in and out of Danielle's place without getting caught.

"Then there's that other supposed one-time only approach of a picnic lunch for two," Jamie said. "Find out where her favorite places in or out of the city are, make a day of it, taking in the gardens or the sights, a leisurely stroll, etc."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad I ran into you, Jamie. I confess, looking back, you were the best of my better halves."

She blushed. "Only because we came together at a time where our paths met but didn't quite cross." Jamie paused. "Donnelly and I got to talking about you."

"That explains the earaches," he quipped. "Dare I ask?"

Jamie chuckled. "Thank you for the _bouquet_ of flowers, Jack. I hadn't realized you asked her to safeguard them for me out of fear of 'misinterpretations.' That's awfully sweet."

Jack stole a glance her way then steered her away from a mob of teenagers. "I didn't want to find myself at the business end of David's fist," he said with a shrug. "That and if I ever happened to end up in your chambers or anyone on my team…"

"It wouldn't have changed a thing," she said leaning against him briefly. "Those flowers are on my desk in my chambers. I didn't expect you to upgrade to roses."

"I thought they might be fitting with your promotion," he confessed.

"Thanks. Now, about Danielle," she said, leading him towards a home décor store.

"Now about Danielle," he repeated

--

"You did what?!"

Danielle Melnick shook her head as she looked up at her friend in disbelief. "How can 'Mr. Cautious' wreck a bike when there's _no_ traffic?"

"I take it the answer's a 'no' then?"

She sighed. "I'll give you a lift," she said. "So help me, Jack, if you think this is your sneaky way of sneaking back into my life-."

"Thank you so much," he said dryly. "Have I told you how much I love you, too?"

She shook her head. "I love you, too, Jack. But sometimes, you drive me insane."

"Well, let me say it now in case you wish to kill me later – thank you for driving me to the train station."

"Should I chaperone you, too? Just in case, I mean?"

Jack bit his lower lip; Danielle 'slugged' him in the arm.

--

"So, what's in the bag, a peace offering for Rebecca Erin?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. I could leave her everything in my will and that might not be enough."

"You could leave everything worthwhile in your will to _me_ and it wouldn't be enough, Jack."

He chuckled. "You'd consider taking the music collection, then? I just hope…"

Jack knew Danielle would buy the excuse only because she didn't know the latest news about his only child's move out west. He knew he was going in the right direction, literally and figuratively, because the destination came up in casual conversation between him and Shelley Kates when they were enjoying lunch together. In fact, it was Shelley's offer of the 'ruse' in the first place.

When the two of them arrived, a bit of feigned disappointment of arriving at 'the wrong house,' Jack let out an exaggerated sigh. "Now what?"

"Now what, indeed," Danielle said, adjusting her cardigan sweater. "Did you even think to _call_ her first?"

He looked at his watch. "We've a few hours before the returning train to New York. Want to walk around?"

Danielle muttered something under her breath, taking his arm in hers and saying something about 'wasted days leading to wasted years.'

--

They stopped at a park where a stage was being set up.

Jack led Danielle to a relatively decent spot where they could both see the stage, then began laying out the picnic meal. He couldn't help but bite back a smile as he watched her watching him unpack her favorite foods.

"You son-of-a…," Danielle said softly. "You _meant_ to do this, didn't you?!"

Jack put on his best 'innocent' face. "No sense letting a peace offering go to waste, right? Besides, this looks like it could be interesting." He nodded his head towards the stage, fully aware of which play was being set up.

They shared the meal together, Danielle 'chiding him' and Jack listening quietly, agreeing from time to time.

"I thought the saying was, 'the way to a _man's_ heart was through his stomach,' Jack?" she said spreading some brie on an apple slice.

"That's rather one-sided or sexist and if I recall correctly, _you_ said the best way to his heart was with-."

"A knife through the chest," they said in unison, then laughed.

"Less noise," Danielle said.

"More mess," he countered. "If I thought it would do me any good to buy you a designer dagger, Danielle, I would have."

"Aww, you've definitely become a softy in your old age," she said then tried to help him clean up as the play began.

"That's why I won't get you the knife," he said with a wink.

Jack put one arm around her as he propped himself on the other. He knew this play by heart, so it was more enjoyable watching Danielle watch the play – one of the very few she _hadn't_ seen.

--

"Maybe this day wasn't so lost after all," Danielle said as they made their way back to the train station. "Somehow, I don't think-."

"It was nice to find something that some thought was lost," Jack said, taking her hand in his. Off her look, he said, "A laugh and a smile from you, Dani."

"Don't call me Dani."

He smiled. "I suppose I shouldn't if I still want to call you 'friend,' huh?"

"What were your _true_ motives here, Jack?" She stepped in front of him and took both of his arms to wrap about her waist.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "To give you a birthday to remember."

She blushed, smiling. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm guessing you've had…help in learning some of my secrets?"

Jack nodded. "Someone told me they saw you up here and taking in many places you liked."

"There's one place I know she doesn't know about," Danielle said, not saying the name of the alleged 'snitch.' She pulled his head down and whispered the name in his ear. "So, do you still want to catch this next train?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "Lead the way, birthday girl."

--

"I can see you indulging yourself by staying in a place like this," Jack said.

Danielle smiled, thankful he didn't mind the slight detour to take care of unpacked necessities. "Well, I suppose it could be rather brash of me to have put you in such a spot, but, this is my first time-."

"You're worth it, Danielle," he said, wrapping his arms about her. "You're worth everything and more."

She turned away from him, unable to come up with a sharp enough barb to push him back with. "Well, I'd think I'd also be worth hearing the truth from you, too."

Jack shrugged. "The motorcycle? It really is in the shop, Dani. I just wasn't the one on it when it happened. Let's just say that…my current assistant is looking at taking lessons proper." He shook his head. "And here I thought since he could juggle chainsaws, a motorcycle would be as easy as a bicycle for him."

"Enough about work, Jack." She knew she should pull away from him, should unwrap the things they bought and yet… "Let's not spoil a perfect day, or a perfect evening."

Jack smiled. "Then I suppose I should hold off on what-."

"On what? How far did you go for this, for me? This….Jack, this is beyond wonderful, beyond perfect." She was going to cry if she wasn't careful. "Do you want to order room service or go downstairs to the restaurant?"

He stole a kiss. "Birthday girl's choice."

She made a face at him. "Let's enjoy dinner on the terrace then."

--

It was all Jack could do to sneak in an order of a small personal birthday cake for Danielle without risk of putting her on the spot.

If he was going to do this, he thought, then he could look at Danielle's birthday dinner as his last supper.

Discussions of family allowed him the segue he sought when she sadly commented on something she'd never state aloud otherwise.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm just destined to be a spinster the rest of my life and avoid the risk of the 'merry widow' bit my aunts suffered," Danielle said.

"You know what they say – you'll be the same age so many years down the line whether or not you choose to do something." He cleared his throat. "I'll admit, I've often thought my chance had passed and yet…"

Danielle smiled. "You tried twice, remember? It's sweet of you, Jack, but if we were to ever get married, I'd probably kill you."

He reached for the small box in his lap and set it beside the chocolate raspberry cake with its lone candle. "I'm willing to take that chance….if you are, that is."

Danielle brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth, her nose, and the few tears that threatened to betray her. She wiped away the few drops as though just brushing her hands over her face to smooth away the fatigue. "You have become soft in your old age, Jack."

"Dare I take that as a 'yes,' Danielle?"

She gave him a half smile, returned her focus to the flickering flame. She had yet to make a wish and yet it seemed to come true before she made it. Blowing out the candle, she looked back at him.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, his tone a tinge of hurt at the possible turning of topics.

"A gentleman never asks, and a lady never tells – at least not immediately after making such a wish." Giving him her warmest smile, she added, "Ask me next year, closer to anniversary time."

(Fin)


End file.
